Nightmare on Prescott Street
by Justright
Summary: Is Cole going mad, or is he having the mother of all nightmares? Story Complete
1. Default Chapter

Nightmare on Prescott Street  
  
Cole smirked evilly while the three sisters huddled in front of him. "You know you can't do anything to me. I'll have you as my queen, Phoebe. And I'll have my revenge on your sisters. I guaranty you that."  
  
"You can't have me, Cole. When in the hell are you gonna get that in your thick head that I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Never," Cole said casually.  
  
The girls started saying the Source vanquishing spell and at first, it looked like nothing would happen as Cole went on sneering at them. "Told you it wouldn't work!"  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe screamed, "Wait for it buster!" Phoebe pulled a vial from her handbag and without waiting she threw it at Cole, as they began reciting the spell again.  
  
Cole's first sensation was of his powers being drained, and then he soon felt the all too familiar burning that announced his own imminent demise. "No way! Not again!" He exclaimed angrily before turning his eyes toward Phoebe. "Well better luck next time," he added before he blew up in such a fireworks display that the whole room shook.  
  
~~~~~~ "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," came a scream in the night, as Cole sat up in a sweat. He was breathing hard and looked around with obvious disorientation. He saw he was lying in a bed that stood in one of the Manor's bedrooms, but he knew it didn't make sense.  
  
"Honey what's wrong," Paige asked from the other side of the bed.  
  
Cole jumped out of bed, realizing that he was standing in his boxers, and that everything around him seemed oddly normal in spite of the totally mind blowing presence of Paige in his bed.  
  
"Cole what's the matter?" Paige said as she sat up in turn.  
  
"You're asking me what the matter is? What the hell am I doing here.with you?"  
  
"Cole? Did you hit your head harder than we thought this afternoon? That demon threw you really hard against the wall. Maybe we should ask Leo to come and heal you."  
  
"Leo??? Leo hates my guts."  
  
"Cole come on, what are you talking about? You're his daughter's godfather. He certainly likes you well enough to do that."  
  
Cole stared at Paige with such disbelief that she came closer with a worried expression. "Cole what is it?"  
  
"I shouldn't be here.what about Phoebe?"  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Paige exclaimed unhappily. "Cole, I thought we were over this thing. When are you gonna stop blaming yourself for Phoebe? Maybe if you did, you wouldn't have all those awful nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares.?" Cole questioned with some interest. "That's it," he thought, "I must be dead and back in the Wasteland.Although I don't remember having nightmares there." "Where is Phoebe," Cole asked, forgetting about the nightmare question.  
  
Paige opened wide eyes at this. "Cole. you know where Phoebe is. Why rehash this pain? You said you were over her; that you loved me now. Was that all a lie?"  
  
"What? I can't have said that. I love Phoebe."  
  
Tears formed in Paige's eyes and with a sob, she grabbed her bathrobe and ran out of the room. Cole was made uncomfortable by her obvious pain but he couldn't help thinking that all of this was the nightmare. As he grabbed a robe himself and sat heavily in the chair by the bed, Cole also reflected that if this was the nightmare, the reality of things wasn't much better. Either he was betraying Phoebe with her sister, or he was betraying her by becoming an insane monster, using his powers to belittle the woman he loved. At this very moment, Cole wondered if it wasn't what happened. Maybe he had finally gone mad and he was now in some sort of strange delusion.  
  
"How bloody reassuring," he thought, while getting up and then pacing the room nervously. All the horrible memories from the nightmare were still very vivid in his mind. Or was it from his reality? He felt a headache coming. If he had truly gone mad, then there might not be a way out of this. However, he had never been one to stay in the dark for long. Considering that he was stuck in this particular reality for the moment, Cole decided to try and understand it. He headed out and found Paige sitting forlornly at the dining room table. It was still dark outside and she had not turned on the light. When Cole did so, Paige jumped.  
  
"What do you want," she asked in a teary voice.  
  
"Paige.I'm sorry.I just don't understand."  
  
"What's there to understand? You should know better by now. You know how bad I felt about us. Just the same as you did. I mean even if she isn't with us anymore, Phoebe was still my sister."  
  
"What do you mean was?" Cole asked anxiously. He had a very bad feeling at this point. The only reason why he might be with someone else would be because.  
  
"Cole, she's dead! She won't come back and reproach you your happiness."  
  
Cole felt as if he was gonna choke and he dropped into the seat in front of Paige without even looking at her. "Dead?" he questioned in a strangled voice.  
  
Paige stared at him with renewed worry. "Ok I'm calling Leo. Something's wrong with you."  
  
"Everything is wrong Paige!" Cole suddenly exploded. "This can't be real! Phoebe can't be dead. I won't accept that!"  
  
Paige watched him with a hint of panic. "Leo," she called a little too loud. "Leo," she almost shouted again.  
  
After only a few seconds, Leo orbed in, obviously barely awake. "What is it," he asked sleepily.  
  
"It's Cole...something's wrong with him."  
  
Leo glanced at Cole with what seemed gentle annoyance. "I knew I should've insisted this afternoon. Let me have a look at it," he added as he went toward Cole.  
  
"Stay away from me," Cole exclaimed crazily as he stood up and stumbled backward. "I don't need a healing. I just need to know what happened to Phoebe."  
  
Leo opened wide eyes at this and he questioningly looked back at Paige.  
  
"Don't ask me," she answered the silent question. "I think it's those nightmares." Paige pursued hesitantly.  
  
Cole shook his head unhappily and he suddenly went to Leo, grabbing his arm, intent on getting answers from him. As soon as he did so, a vision came to him. Leo was standing in another house's living room and talking to a woman Cole had never seen before. Suddenly, a Darklighter materialized behind Leo, causing the woman to scream in fright. Leo barely had time to turn and see what scared her before the Darklighter threw an arrow his way. Leo was struck in his side and the vision ended abruptly.  
  
Cole felt dizzy and he let go of Leo suddenly.  
  
"Cole did you have a premonition," Paige asked right away, as if she thought it the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"I don't have visions," Cole stuttered while he took several steps back. "I can't have visions." he pursued hesitantly.  
  
"Of course you have premonitions honey. You've had them since." Paige stopped herself, realizing just in time that this was again a painful reminder. Cole seemed confused enough as it was.  
  
Cole waited for her to finish the sentence, while dreading the meaning of it. When she didn't continue, he asked her directly, "since when?"  
  
Paige gave an applied stare to Leo. She wasn't too certain she wanted to continue this freaky conversation.  
  
"Look Cole," Leo began, understanding the awkwardness of the situation, "Why don't we sit down? You tell us what you saw in the vision and we'll try to figure out what's wrong with you afterward. How is that?"  
  
"Not." Cole was about to protest that they were the ones who were wrong, but he remembered his earlier musings about having gone mad. If Phoebe was dead, maybe that's what drove him into madness and this truly was his reality. But how could he be sleeping with Paige? How could it have happened? How could he have premonitions?  
  
"Cole?" Leo questioned solicitously.  
  
Cole looked up abruptly and then he nodded weakly before sitting back uncertainly. "I. I need to know what happened to Phoebe," he finally uttered, ignoring Leo's other request.  
  
Leo turned to Paige and gave her a gentle smile of encouragement. "Why don't you go prepare something warm to drink for all of us, Paige?"  
  
Paige knew she was being dismissed and in truth, she was grateful. When Cole got into those guilt trip phases, she didn't know how to deal with him; not to mention the fact that it awakened her own guilt every time. Sometimes she wondered if her love for him was worth all this aggravation. Even as she left however, she reflected anxiously that it had never been this bad.  
  
Leo gave Cole a moment to settle down and then he started talking in a soothing voice. "So.did you get more of those nightmares?"  
  
"Nightmares," Cole repeated absently. Then he shook himself and turned to Leo. "I don't wanna talk about nightmares, Leo. I wanna know what happened to Phoebe." Leo sighed heavily. "Are you sure you wanna talk about it again?"  
  
"Again?" Cole questioned with obvious incomprehension. "Leo, I don't know what happened to her. How could I have talked about that before?"  
  
"Oh my.I'm starting to wonder if your power boost wasn't a little premature. Maybe it's doing something to your memory. I should ask the Elders about it."  
  
Cole replied angrily. "I don't wanna know what the Elders think, Leo. I want you to answer my question!"  
  
"But Cole you know very well what happened."  
  
"Humor me, alright?" Cole interrupted impatiently.  
  
"Alright," Leo sighed again. "Well, Phoebe died during the Source's vanquishing. I know why you feel so bad about it, but she was the one who told you to stay out of it. You can't blame yourself for coming in a few seconds late. You tried to save her."  
  
"I did save her," Cole exclaimed. He was floored. How could Leo be right? He remembered distinctly saving Phoebe. He also remembered bitterly that this was what brought about the nightmarish reality he had just come from. Cole noticed the worried stare Leo was giving him now, but he had to know the whole story. "Did I.I mean.what happened next?"  
  
"Well, you had taken the Hollow on the ill advice of the Seer and when we put it back in the box, Phoebe's powers were transferred to you since she wasn't there to receive them. I know it was very hard for you. Even more so because you felt you betrayed her by taking her powers, but if Phoebe is at peace with it, why can't you?"  
  
"How would you know she's at peace with it?"  
  
"Because she told all of us, Cole! Remember when you summoned her?"  
  
"No Leo.I don't remember. I don't understand what I'm doing with Paige either."  
  
"Cole." Leo's concern grew exponentially at this. "How could you not remember that?"  
  
"I just don't, Leo."  
  
"I'm very worried about you. I think that those nightmares could be one big premonition trying to come out and it's causing you big problems because you're repressing it. What did you see earlier?"  
  
Cole had an impatient gesture, but he still told Leo about the premonition. Even though, the fact that he had it in the first place was blowing his mind just as much as Paige's presence in his bed earlier.  
  
"I'll be sure to watch for that Darklighter, thank you," Leo uttered calmly.  
  
"Leo.How did I get to be with Paige? I love Phoebe.I mean I like Paige well enough, even though she didn't use to be fond of me herself.but I don't love her."  
  
"Of course you do.and Paige never expected you to stop loving Phoebe. You worked things out together.alright, I'll admit, Piper and I were very circumspect about this. We both thought it was too soon, but Paige and you seemed so happy."  
  
"I think I'd remember something like that, Leo. How could I have betrayed Phoebe's memory so soon? I can't imagine that."  
  
"Well, Paige took care of you in your time of need. She was very patient with you through your grief and I guess that your gratitude slowly changed into affection and then, one thing led to the next."  
  
"That can't be."  
  
"Tea anyone?" Paige announced with an enthusiasm that rang false. From the look of Cole, things hadn't progressed much. Leo's almost guilty glance when he nodded yes was even more damning. She put down the plate where a steaming teapot and three cups stood, but she didn't sit as she poured herself some of the warm liquid. "I think I'll go see what's on TV.I'm not very sleepy," Paige pursued as she stepped away from the table.  
  
Cole looked up and gave her an uneasy smile in response, while Leo poured himself some tea. Cole felt how much it hurt Paige, but he still couldn't bring himself to accept this reality as his own. Paige smiled sadly and left the room without another word. Soon they heard sounds coming from the living room, while an awkward silence prolonged between Leo and Cole. After a moment, Cole grabbed a cup with a shaking hand and barely managed to pour the tea without spilling any of it. He had never felt more confused, except maybe when the Source was taking him over.but then, from what Leo and Paige said, it never happened either.  
  
"Cole," Leo started at last, "I really think that this whole thing comes from your nightmares and the power boost you just had. I've got to talk to the Elders about it. Maybe they'll have a better idea how to help you through it."  
  
This time, Cole didn't protest.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Paige?" Leo tried when Cole didn't say anything. "Maybe that would. clear some things for you."  
  
"I can't Leo," Cole answered forlornly. "I mean I'm not ready and I'll only hurt her more. Do what you have to do."  
  
"Alright.promise me you won't do anything rash? And also, why don't you let me check your head? Maybe you're just having a concussion and it brought all this confusion about."  
  
Cole still didn't believe this, but he nodded in the affirmative, certain that Leo wouldn't stop insisting until he agreed. Leo came closer and applied his healing touch to Cole's forehead. However, he soon removed his hands with a look of disappointment. "Well, I feel nothing wrong." He had obviously been hoping that this was all there was to Cole's problem.  
  
"I told you, didn't I?" Cole uttered almost angrily again. However, he immediately saw that there was no point in aggravating Leo. "I'm sorry.I'm just."  
  
"That's ok," Leo dismissed. "I understand."  
  
"That makes one of us," Cole replied unhappily.  
  
"Just go take some rest. I'll let you know what I find out." Leo orbed immediately after this and Cole decided to follow his advice as he felt infinitely tired. When he passed in front of the living room on his way upstairs, he was tempted to go and apologize to Paige for whatever offense he seemed to have committed. However, he found he didn't have the strength to discuss this matter any further.  
  
As soon as his head rested on the pillow, Cole began drifting into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole opened his eyes and found that it was still night. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but he decided to get up in spite of the intense fatigue he still felt. As he did so, Cole almost screamed out of sheer disbelief. He was in his apartment. The one he rented after coming back from the Wasteland. "How can this be?" Cole questioned himself with something like fear creeping its way inside his mind. Uncertainly, he turned back toward the bed and saw no one else in there with a certain measure of relief. However, as he was grabbing a robe, determined to figure out how he got there, a sultry voice coming from a shadowed corner of the room startled him anew. "Finally awake," Phoebe's voice was asking.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole exclaimed with intense relief. He had no idea where he ended up this time, but it was at least a reality where Phoebe was alive.or was she? "You're alive, aren't you?" He continued while peering at the shadows.  
  
Phoebe moved out of the corner and came into view, very much flesh. However, she was wearing one of the outrageous outfits she had been so fond of while being the Queen of All Evil because of him. That alone made him uncomfortable, but Cole only wanted to grab this moment with Phoebe, so he set his nagging doubts aside.  
  
"Of course, I'm alive. Even though, you tried to make me a corpse more than once."  
  
"What? No, I don't wanna hurt you. Whatever happened before, you've got to believe me now." Cole uttered nervously. He feared in which manner he might have actually hurt her in this reality.  
  
"Really?" Phoebe questioned with a smile. She walked up to him and soon, he felt her warm body against his. Forgetting all about any doubts, he wrapped his arms around Phoebe and held her tight, as he was afraid this might be another delusion.  
  
"Yes, Phoebe. I won't hurt you, I promise. I love you."  
  
"Good," Phoebe said gently before grabbing his face and pulling him into a languorous kiss. Cole didn't know where he was or when, or what for, but at this moment, he didn't care. He felt as if it had been an eternity since he had touched her in this manner, no matter what was real and what was pure fantasy. "So, Cole." Phoebe whispered, "Are you ready to come with me? I mean, have you finally come to your senses?"  
  
"Huh," Cole babbled uncertainly. He wasn't sure what she was referring to. Again confusion was setting in. "I know it's gonna sound weird Phoebe.but what exactly are you talking about? And if I tried to kill you before, why would you want me to come with you?" The nagging doubt was returning to him and he wished intently that the situation wasn't what it seemed to him.  
  
"Oh come on Cole. You know perfectly well. Don't play coy with me; it doesn't suit you," Phoebe uttered with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Phoebe pulled away from him and Cole wondered why he was risking this blissful moment. He only wanted her to come back to him. It didn't really matter where she wanted him to go, or even if she had ill intents toward him. At this point, Cole would have given his life for one more kiss, one more smile; one more proof that she loved him. "Phoebe, you've got to believe me. It doesn't matter whatever it is. I just want to understand, that's all."  
  
This had a positive effect as Phoebe turned her face up to him with a satisfied smile. "See, I knew you loved me. For a while there, I had my doubts, but it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you must come with me and take your rightful place by my side. I can't have you as a threat to me. Not when all I want to do is love you back. I knew my advisors were idiots."  
  
Cole's confusion deepened as he refused to see the obvious. How could Phoebe have believed even for a moment that he didn't love her? Or that he would want to kill her for that matter? Cole's love was the only thing Phoebe never doubted ever since they got together. Not even throughout the horrible experience he remembered. "You've got to know that I love you Phoebe. No matter what, I'll always love you!"  
  
"Then come," Phoebe said gently as she took one of his hands in hers. As soon as she did that, the nagging feeling became more intense inside Cole. What he had repressed until that moment was becoming almost deafening. Yet, Cole managed to close his mind to the doubts at great efforts. That is until Piper and Leo orbed behind Phoebe. This one sensed them there because she turned abruptly and growled. "Get away from him. Cole's mine. He said he wanted to come with me. You can't keep him from following his true destiny."  
  
"Oh, big words!" Piper sneered. "Cole what's the matter with you," She added, staring directly at him. "I thought you got the point about Phoebe."  
  
"What point," Cole uttered in a strangled voice. "I love her. Shouldn't it be all that matters?"  
  
"Cole, for god sake!" Leo exclaimed. "We've been through this before and you swore you'd never fall for her tricks again. The Elders are counting on you. Don't make me look like an idiot for convincing them to trust you!"  
  
Piper took a bold step forward, and while keeping a cautious eye on Phoebe, she continued for Cole. "You've got your wings for doing the right thing. Are you gonna give up now just for a roll in the hay? You know what she's about."  
  
"No I don't," Cole answered stubbornly even if deep down, he already knew. Still, he tried denying it further, although much less forcefully. "Wings? Why in the hell did I get my wings? For trying to kill Phoebe!?"  
  
"Of course not, Cole. That's what she's trying to have you believe. You earned them," Leo said as he moved toward him as well. "Now don't let her take it all away from you. You've suffered enough already. Moreover, you owe this to Paige."  
  
Cole was flabbergasted. What was it about all these realities where he ended up with Paige? She hated him. "I'm not with Paige!" He exclaimed with a hint of anger.  
  
"What? Who said you were with her," Piper went on. "Phoebe killed her after she tricked you the last time. You promised you'd never let that happen again, as much for Phoebe's sake as for ours. I thought you understood how badly it all went for our sister."  
  
"Shut up!" Phoebe finally intervened, while her eyes glowed of a bright red. "I'll kill you too, right now. You won't keep Cole from coming with me. You had him turning against his own kind, you bitch!"  
  
Leo quickly moved in front of Piper, preferring to be the target, should Phoebe make good on her threat. "You got it all backward Phoebe. But that doesn't change much from your usual. You're the one who taught Cole to be good, before you were taken over by the Source. Get out of here!"  
  
"Or what?" Phoebe mocked without a shred of worry in her expression.  
  
"Or Cole will do what he was supposed to do all along." Leo replied with as much conviction as he could muster in spite of his doubts. Cole seemed utterly ambiguous and it worried him.  
  
Phoebe sneered anew as she glanced back at Cole. This one actually let go of her hand at this point, but he only waited as he had no idea what they were talking about. A knot was forming in his stomach just thinking about the possibilities.  
  
"He never could before. He certainly won't hurt me now. Not after he agreed to come with me as the rightful heir to the throne."  
  
"That was before you killed Paige, Phoebe! Cole, the Elders brought you back because they thought they could trust you to do the right thing. Now it's time to prove them right."  
  
The sinking feeling deepened inside of Cole, even as he fought hard to repress the doubts again. However even as he did so, he couldn't help hearing the voices in his mind. Without knowing how, he was aware of who the voices belonged to. The Elders were talking to him; they were appealing to him. Shakily, he stepped a few feet back from Phoebe and then stopped, while lifting his hand toward her almost against his will. He could feel the energy building inside of him.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe called to him with a hint of doubt piercing through her voice. "You said you loved me. You said you'd come with me. Don't let them change your mind. They're only trying to separate us."  
  
Piper saw that Cole was still hesitating and she stepped around Leo, calling to him. "Cole, it's now or never. End this. Save her from herself."  
  
Phoebe suddenly turned angrily toward Piper and threw a fireball in her direction. Before anyone could do anything about it, Piper burst into flames as her screams echoed throughout the apartment. Leo tried to get to her but in vain and then, he fell to his knees, crying desperately. "No.no." he could only manage.  
  
Cole felt tears of intense regret and sorrow filling his eyes. "Phoebe no." he said, echoing Leo's despair. "How could you, Phoebe?" Then it all happened very fast. A powerful energy ball built in his extended palm and, even as Phoebe tried to flame away, he hit her fully with it. Then, without even thinking, he threw himself against Phoebe, feeling the flames consuming him at the same time as they did her. "I'll always love you," he said before the pain ended and he fell into a tunnel of darkness. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was back in the apartment, but there was no trace of anyone there, or of the horror that had just taken place. "NO!" He screamed, shook by a deep anguish. 


	2. Nightmare on Prescott Street Chapter 2

Nightmare on Prescott Street Chapter II  
  
At first, Cole thought the last reality was the only cause of the intense sadness inside of him, but he soon realized that it might also have to do with where he was. He dressed slowly as the shadows dissipated to give room over to the light of day. Was he out of the nightmare? And if he was, how was it any better for him. He remembered this reality. Or at least, he estimated it from the feeling of despair he had right then. Would Phoebe ever change her mind about him? He remembered clearly the last time he saw Phoebe. That was when the siren caused him to almost kill her. Afterward, he never went to see her again. What must she think of him now? "Did she even find it in her heart to forgive me?" The thought of her was so powerful that in a flash, he found himself standing in her bedroom; and in one moment, all the pain and rage he had tried to suppress surfaced.  
  
Phoebe was still asleep, but she wasn't alone. There, where Cole should have been, holding her against him, another man opened wide eyes and stared at him with fear and surprise. "What the hell?"  
  
This exclamation startled Phoebe awake and at first, she didn't realize that Cole was in the room. "Miles, what is it?" She questioned sleepily.  
  
Miles was still staring at the intruder and Phoebe turned abruptly toward Cole. "Cole.what are you doing here? Haven't you hurt me enough?"  
  
Cole glared angrily, unable to hold in the terrible shock it had been for him. What had happened? When did this all happen? Obviously, Phoebe was still holding a grudge against him for that unfortunate incident with the siren, on top of what seemed to him like a horrible betrayal. "It didn't take you long to replace me," Cole uttered bitterly.  
  
Phoebe glared briefly in turn, but instead of answering him, she turned toward Miles. "Could you give us a moment?"  
  
"No way," Miles answered, although with obvious nervousness. "I'm not leaving you alone with him. You told me enough about him. And how the hell did you get in here anyway?" He asked Cole directly.  
  
Cole declined answering this, as he had no idea what that man really knew of him.  
  
Phoebe made an impatient gesture. "Miles. Please, don't worry."  
  
Cole couldn't repress a growl in apparent contradiction to this statement, but Phoebe ignored it.  
  
"Are you sure," Miles asked without taking his eyes off Cole.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Phoebe replied firmly.  
  
Reluctantly, Miles picked up a robe and left slowly, always watching Cole. This one returned the sentiment by staring at Miles until he left and even after the door had closed he didn't return his gaze toward Phoebe until she spoke.  
  
"What are you doing back here," Phoebe questioned abruptly. "I thought you finally understood you couldn't get me back. Are you gonna try to kill me again?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Phoebe? You know perfectly well that I wasn't myself the last time. I've been trying my best to stay good."  
  
"Oh, how does that work, Cole? When you killed that man supposedly to protect me? Or when you tried to have Miles killed? Or is it when you tried to mummify me?"  
  
"What!?" Cole exclaimed with total incomprehension. "Phoebe, I never did these things you're accusing me of. How could you even think I'd do such things?"  
  
"I don't have to think it, Cole. I lived it. And mind you, I almost didn't survive it."  
  
"Phoebe, I don't understand. All I know is that I stayed away for a while and you used that time to find another man. Granted, trying to strangle you wasn't the best thing to happen between us, but I believed you understood I didn't do it on purpose. I was under the siren's spell."  
  
"The siren!? You think it's about the siren? Are you so pathetic now that you're trying to deny all the horrible things you've done since and think I'll just forget about them?"  
  
The anger Cole had felt until then was now mixing in with a sense of disbelief and fear. Had he truly gone so mad that he forgot hurting Phoebe? Was his earlier assumption about himself real? "Look Phoebe, I don't know what you're talking about. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Phoebe sneered angrily but didn't say a word.  
  
Cole wanted to shake her; and that in spite of his doubts about himself. How could she believe this? Granted, he had been rather sad and down on himself because of her rejections, but he couldn't imagine himself going as low as she described. The only instance that would have given credit to what she said was the nightmare. Could it have been real? Or as real as anything he'd experienced? He couldn't accept that. He dismissed this horror as remorse for the Source's awful deeds. Cole couldn't help feeling responsible for his weakness during that terrible time. However, he knew in his heart that he had tried to stop him, and he was certain that Phoebe knew that too. At least, he believed it until this very moment. "Phoebe.I've forgotten a lot of what happened while the Source possessed me, so maybe that's what you're referring to, but.you've got to know I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"Get out of here. I've had enough of your excuses. I'm never gonna go with you. Thanks to you, I'll never trust anyone completely. Miles is a good man and as close to someone I can trust as anyone will come. I don't love you anymore, and I'll continue to look for a way to destroy you."  
  
"Phoebe, you can't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do," Phoebe spat defiantly.  
  
For a moment, Cole had the vague urge to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. In that instant, he almost believed that he might have done all those horrible things Phoebe told him. The sensation was so powerful that he decided to leave right away, rather than risking it and he flashed out without another word.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Miles," Paige called from the sunroom. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
Miles turned toward Paige, but he seemed very preoccupied.  
  
"Is there something wrong," Paige pursued, picking up on his anxiety.  
  
"Phoebe's ex is in our bedroom with her. How the hell did he get in? Did you let him in?"  
  
Paige was surprised, but she didn't want Miles to question this too much. "Sorry," she insisted. "Cole can be very convincing when he wants to. In fact, it's like he doesn't give you a choice," Paige finished truthfully. She was worried about this but not as much as she used to.  
  
Miles stared at her curiously but he decided to drop this inconsistency. "Should I worry," he asked instead.  
  
"Oh come on, she's with you now," Paige said, trying to be convincing. However, all those delusions Phoebe was entertaining about Cole were not reassuring.  
  
"I love her, Paige. I just wish she loved me back."  
  
"The fact that she divorced him and is with you should be telling. Don't worry so much."  
  
"Phoebe's with me physically, but half the time, I don't know what she thinks. And I'm not even talking about those episodes."  
  
"Stick with her. She'll come around." Paige tried again. Phoebe's angry shout got both their attentions at this point. "Paige! Paige, you've got to make this potion to use against Cole."  
  
Paige turned toward her sister abruptly. "You mean ask for a restraining order, don't you, Phoebe," she said quickly while widening her eyes and vaguely indicating Miles.  
  
"Whatever," Phoebe retorted, barely calmer. "We've got to make sure we're safe from him." She pursued intently.  
  
"I thought you said it was ok, Phoebe," Miles questioned pointedly. "Did he do something to you?"  
  
"Not yet," Phoebe said angrily.  
  
"If you really think it's necessary," Paige offered, "then I'll see what I can do to help, Pheebs. But Cole didn't show up here for a long time and he's probably convinced it's over now."  
  
"When did he ever take no for an answer?" Phoebe pursued angrily.  
  
Paige bit her lips uncomfortably before addressing Miles. "Miles, I'd like to have a talk in private with Phoebe if you don't mind?"  
  
Miles gave an uncertain glance towards Phoebe, but this one seemed too angry to even notice. "That's ok. I'll go make some coffee."  
  
"Great idea, I know I could use some and so could Phoebe," Paige replied with a polite smile toward him.  
  
Again Miles left the room hesitantly.  
  
"Phoebe, have you gone mad? No, forget that, I know you've gone mad, but I thought you were getting better."  
  
"Cole came back. He wants me back!" Phoebe exclaimed with apparent panic.  
  
"Phoebe.I'll give you that it's annoying he came back and I've had my reservations about Cole and I still do; but you know I've been keeping tabs on him ever since you started having those nightmares."  
  
"They're not nightmares, they're real," Phoebe interrupted angrily.  
  
"Phoebe, I truly believed you were coming out of this. Cole has done nothing wrong in months. He's been working at the firm and doing pro bono stuff ever since."  
  
"You're wrong!" Phoebe spat but this time with a hint of hesitation.  
  
"You know what Eva said. She thinks that your emotional problems caused you to get your signals crossed so to speak. And she knows her stuff. Cole is not the worst of your problems, Phoebe."  
  
"But think of all he did," Phoebe protested anew, although her certainty was wavering.  
  
"It's all happened in your mind, Phoebe. You know that.we've had this talk many times. If Piper was here, you know she'd say the same thing."  
  
"But." Phoebe babbled without conviction. "But it was so."  
  
"Real?" Paige questioned pointedly. "Let me call Eva. Maybe she can help you. As for Cole."  
  
"He left," Phoebe answered in a resigned tone of voice. "God what's the matter with me?"  
  
"That's ok Phoebe.we'll get you through this."  
  
Phoebe looked upstairs anxiously. "What if." She thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole opened his eyes and this time, the anger lingered. He was standing in the middle of the Wasteland again. Had Phoebe made good on her threat and he didn't remember? Or was this nightmare still going on even though he'd hoped it was over? Even as he looked around, a demon came down through the reddened sky and exploded with a bright flash. The glowing orbs that contained the demonic powers had barely touched the ground before he heard the beast coming. Cole was about to try and see if he still had the powers he had collected from before when he saw Phoebe materializing only a few feet from the glowing powers. Cole rushed to her and grabbed her just in time, as the beast was plunging toward her. "Phoebe," he said almost angrily, half expecting her to have come to check up on him.  
  
"What's that?" Phoebe questioned nervously, while she allowed Cole to haul her up the rocky slope. Her obvious surprise softened him as he understood that this wasn't the same Phoebe he just left.  
  
Once they were relatively safe, the conversation became very familiar to Cole. The strength of Phoebe's embrace finished convincing him that this was before all the horrors she spoke of in the last reality. However, same as he remembered, Phoebe was hesitant and nervous. Still, he thought maybe this time she'd agree and prevent the worst. Even so, Cole didn't believe it a good idea to tell her of the terrible consequences of her refusal. If any of it held true, she would insist he get gobbled by the monster rather than helping him coming back to life. In truth, even through his anger, Cole believed that if evil could overcome him so thoroughly, there might not be much hope for him. When the conversation didn't go any better than he remembered, Cole became worried that this whole nightmare was inevitable. He was so preoccupied that he forgot to keep Phoebe away from the beast's attack. Her screams of pain and fear were almost unbearable, as he struggled to pull her out the beast's grasp. Cole held on, confident that her sisters would save her again. A vague smile floated on his lips when he saw that he had been right about it, but it quickly vanished now that he was certain Phoebe wouldn't do anything to help him. The last time, he had believed the same, he remembered, and actually chose to give himself to the beast, but the power boost changed all of this.of course now Cole knew that it had been for the worst.  
  
Overhead, another demon blew up and Cole only hesitated a moment before heading for the sandy plain. There he stood by the orbs and waited. As the beast came toward him, he didn't even have the strength to goad it anymore. He was inhabited by profound despair and sadness. He closed his eyes and called up an image of Phoebe from before; from a time where they were happy. This lasted only a few second before he felt a sudden and excruciating pain, and then nothing at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole found himself standing in the bedroom Phoebe and he had shared in the Penthouse. After this third death experience which once again ended with him being transported to another reality or moment in time, Cole began to feel a sort of resignation. This didn't keep him from feeling the intense confusion but he was starting to get used to. He was surrounded by all the baby paraphernalia he remembered buying. Inside of him, he could feel the Source squirming. Intense contradictory urges were stirring him. Even as he was trying to get his bearings back, Phoebe opened the door suddenly. For a moment, he thought that this time, he could tell her about himself, but the Source still had a hold on him, however tenuous in light of the baby's news. In truth, he had less and less control over the unfolding events. At this point, he was just letting the nightmares take him for a ride, but he was starting to see some sort of pattern in them. As if he was forced to relive those moments for a reason. While hugging Phoebe and as they awkwardly celebrated her ambiguously good news, this simple fact began to give him some hope. What if he was meant to do this? What if this was all going somewhere? Hopefully to a better outcome.  
  
After Phoebe left, claiming she had to see her sisters, Cole sensed that the Source was pulling again. As he flamed out, he found himself sitting by Leo's side. This one had already been hurt by the Darklighter's arrow and was slowly dying. He knew what was coming and wondered if he was right about his chances. What if he could change the outcome? Before he could reflect further on this, he was pulled toward the Underworld and even if his self expressed surprise, the part of him that was now observing more than participating was thinking furiously. While the Seer exposed her plans to him, Cole thought of the consequences of a refusal on his part. If as he believed, there was a moment where he could influence his self, was it now? The fact that the Seer could kill him on the spot was actually irrelevant. Better that than all the suffering that would come next.  
  
However, Cole considered that if he declined, the most likely outcome would be Phoebe's death. What's more, as he headed away from the Seer, he reflected that if he didn't do what the Seer asked, there could be two very unpleasant outcomes. Phoebe's death was the first one, which was unacceptable and would surely mean that the Source would live and kill the other two sisters. Or Phoebe lived, and the Seer might take the Hollow herself, even if she obviously had not intended to risk it given that she had Cole to do it for her. That conclusion came to him because it was obvious that the Seer was intent on stopping the Source from using the Hollow any further. In this eventuality, who knew what a Seer with the Source's powers could do to the girls. Cole remembered how clever she had been at manipulating him. Cole preferred not to think how dangerous that would make her. Unlike his and Phoebe's child powers, it was likely that she would be able to tolerate the old Source's powers and wreak havoc. After all, Cole himself had lived with those powers for quite some time before the girls managed to vanquish him.Slowly, he went back toward the Seer, but in the back of his mind another idea was just forming; one that could truly end all of this. When the Hollow was inside of him and the Seer sent him back up, Cole concentrated very hard, with the hope that for once, if he had to face one more of those realities, it would be the one he needed to be in.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Source was there and Cole was going toward him with a sword. Again nightmarish visions mixed in with the so-called reality he had been experimenting for quite a while now. However, this particular nightmare told him that he might have succeeded. The same as the last time, the Source managed to pin him with the sword and the atrocious physical and moral pain woke him up. He was in a sweat, same as the last time, but deep down, he was still in control. He remembered that night when the dream had been so disturbing that he fled the bedroom, for fear that Phoebe might see his distress. This time however, as his self felt the same urge, Cole knew it was this moment or never. He looked at Phoebe at the same time as his present self, but he concentrated on influencing himself. "Wake her up. You must tell her," he repeated as a litany, trying his best to cover the nascent voice of the Source. For a moment, it looked like his efforts were in vain, but the Cole of the present seemed to waver.  
  
"Yes, you've got to tell her now before it's too late. Wake her up; you must." Almost shakily, his present self extended a hand toward Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Phoebe," he called softly, almost timidly.  
  
Phoebe stirred in her sleep but didn't answer.  
  
"Phoebe, wake up." Cole repeated louder.  
  
"What is it," Phoebe finally asked groggily as she slowly turned toward him.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole started but stopped himself, realizing the horror of what he was about to say.  
  
"Cole, what is it," Phoebe repeated anxiously this time. She vaguely felt a malaise; something that hadn't been there the night before and seeing Cole so worried wasn't helping.  
  
"Phoebe," Cole started again, swallowing hard, "you have to kill me now," he blurted. Inside of him, he felt something squirming, trying to get out and he knew that the nightmare had been more than just that. The other voice inside his mind was insisting and that one he couldn't ignore because it was his own.  
  
Phoebe was staring at him in total disbelief, unable to utter a word.  
  
"Please, Phoebe, I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't absolutely necessary."  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe exploded. "Have you gone mad? We've just killed the Source! Everything is finally right with the world. Why try to scare me like this?"  
  
"It's not a game Phoebe," Cole pursued intently. "Trust me about this. If you don't kill me now, everything will go wrong for us and everyone else; but most of all for you."  
  
"Cole you don't make any sense. What's wrong?" Yet, even as she was protesting vehemently, the malaise was growing exponentially and it didn't have anything to do with Cole's words. She could feel a premonition coming but it remained elusive.  
  
Cole saw the debate she was having with herself and thought that maybe if he had stayed that night, she would have known all about him. Maybe that was why the Source had inspired him to run. On an impulse, he bent toward her and kissed her passionately. At first, Phoebe responded as she always did, but he felt her pulling away suddenly. The intake of breath she had then told him that the premonition was coming to her.  
  
Phoebe saw it all, in its horrible reality. All that Cole would do to her and her sisters in the near future. How even a long time from now, what Cole would do was gonna cause her more suffering than she ever believed possible.  
  
Slowly, Cole moved away from her, but even if he felt the intense urge to run, he stood fast, waiting for her verdict. The look in her eyes was eloquent. "Now you know, Phoebe. This is the only way to end this once and for all. You can still kill me and he won't be able to survive this time."  
  
Tears of intense sorrow were now rolling down Phoebe's cheeks as she stared at Cole. "Now Phoebe. Please, do it for me as much as for yourself. I can't bear the thought of hurting you like this."  
  
Phoebe slowly slipped her hand underneath her pillow and pulled the athame that she took from Cole so long ago, when he was still Belthazor. Cole had been the one suggesting that she kept it close by at all times. Phoebe never imagined that she would use it against him. Her hand was shaking crazily as she tried to affirm her grip on the handle.  
  
"You can do it Phoebe. For both our sakes and everyone else's." Inside of him, the Source's voice was becoming louder and more intense. He was trying to take over sooner, as he surely knew that his demise was close. Cole repressed him as hard as he could and concentrated so much on this that as Phoebe kissed him softly and almost at the same time, struck him with the athame, he barely felt the weapon entering his chest. On her lips, he tasted the salty tears she was now crying unabatedly even as he felt himself dying.  
  
"I love you," Phoebe whispered painfully while holding on to him. Cole couldn't say a word in response as he finally slipped into darkness.  
  
Phoebe felt Cole going limp and at last, she released him. As she did so, Cole's body seemed to catch fire, but the flames moved away from his body, along with a weak white light and then plunged toward the floor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige entered Cole's office uncertainly. Her idea seemed so simple when she thought of it. Yet, she couldn't be certain that the Cole from now would be so willing to risk everything to save Phoebe. Not after the last scene she had with him. Cole didn't look up from the dossier he was working on and Paige observed him while reminiscing on what happened so far. Until now, she had convinced herself that Phoebe was better off without Cole. However, Phoebe wasn't getting any better. The denial of her love for him was positively driving her to madness. It was Eva's evaluation of Phoebe that prompted this desperate attempt. The gypsy doctor concluded that far from getting better, Phoebe was slipping further into her delusions, even denying the irrefutable proof that they were only a figment of her fears.  
  
Paige finally admitted that they might all have underestimated the depth of Phoebe's love for Cole, starting with Phoebe herself. With that in mind, she was coming to him hoping that the powers he'd gathered in the Wasteland could actually be of use to redress this situation.  
  
"Paige," Cole uttered irritably. "Are you coming here to tell me off again? Don't worry. After what I saw and heard, I'll stay away."  
  
Paige swallowed hard, barely believing what she was about to say. "No Cole. I've come to ask you to try again."  
  
The look of surprise on his face was almost priceless for Paige.  
  
"You what?" Cole exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Those powers you gathered."  
  
"You mean the ones that are supposed to make me so evil I shouldn't get anywhere near any of you?"  
  
"Yeah." Paige answered uncomfortably. "Yeah, those powers."  
  
"What about them," Cole replied with a strong hint of contempt.  
  
"I think you and I could correct this awful nightmare and make everything right again. Or as right as things ever are in this strange family."  
  
Cole hesitated, as he watched Paige curiously. Was this some kind of a trap? Another false hope, which Cole didn't think he could take many more of.Yet, Paige seemed so sincere that he decided he could give one last try to this. "What do I really have to lose anyway," he asked himself. "What is this plan of yours?" He said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"That you died." Paige answered very seriously.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Around Cole, a vortex spun madly, and he could see moments in time passing before his eyes in a flash, some glorious, some awful. Suddenly, he felt two hands grabbing his firmly and when he looked down, he met Paige's eyes. He expected her to be worried, but instead, she was calm and composed in spite of the madness surrounding them. "It's all over, Cole. We've done it," Paige almost shouted to be heard over the deafening sounds that came from the vortex. The spinning went faster and faster until Cole became dizzy. Then he felt the vortex pulling at him with a hint of fear.  
  
"It's ok," Paige repeated, "We've done it, Cole. It's gonna be alright." That's when he remembered. Paige suggested that he go back in his own timeline, and try to change the outcome. Through a spell of her own, mixed in with some of the powers he gathered, he managed to do just that but forgot all about why he was doing it. Until this very moment, that is... As it all came back to him, he felt Paige's hold on him weakening. Once more, he looked at her, but she simply smiled as she completely let go of him. Cole tried to hold on to her but he missed and soon he could barely see her in the distance. In his mind, he could still hear her voice. "Let go, Cole. It's ok, it's gonna be alright." And then the vortex swallowed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole felt soft lips on his and he responded to the kiss automatically, recognizing Phoebe's scent and feel with delight. When she moved away, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling happily. "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
Cole looked around and saw that he was in the Manor, in Phoebe's bedroom again. She seemed utterly content and unconcerned with all he remembered. "What?" Cole questioned, still very confused in spite of the good feeling he was having then.  
  
"You want to be awake for this one," Phoebe insisted with an even brighter smile.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Hey," Phoebe exclaimed while slapping his bare chest gently, "I said I'd give you an answer today. You were right; you were very convincing last night," she added with a wink and a lurid smile. "My answer is yes."  
  
"You answer is yes," Cole echoed hesitantly.  
  
The smile weakened on Phoebe's lips. "Hey, you haven't changed your mind, have you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe. I just had the most unusual nightmare," Cole apologized. "Maybe if you told me more."  
  
"You mean a nightmare made you forget you proposed to me?" Phoebe questioned with mounting irritation.  
  
Cole stared at her with so much surprise that Phoebe's irritation transformed into worry. "Cole is everything alright?"  
  
Cole hesitated a little but as the realization of what she just said hit him, a vague smile formed on his lips. "Yes.yes everything is perfectly alright now." He gathered her in his arms and held on so tight, Phoebe actually wondered some more.  
  
"Does this mean it makes you happy?"  
  
"I love you Phoebe Halliwell," Cole uttered firmly. "You couldn't make me happier if you tried."  
  
Cole held on to her for a long moment and after kissing him one last time, Phoebe pulled herself out of his grasp reluctantly.  
  
"Well, time to make myself more presentable," Phoebe said as she got up and grabbed a robe.  
  
"You look very presentable to me," Cole said as he watched her with obvious desire in his eyes.  
  
Phoebe picked up on his intentions. "Hey, we'll have all the time in the world for that, Cole," Phoebe teased from the doorway. "But I'll take you up on that thought later."  
  
With one last suggestive smile, Phoebe went out of the room, leaving Cole in between utter bliss and total confusion. How did this happen? Far from him to wanna jinx it, but he wondered if he was still in the dream. For once however, he didn't want this one to end. The uncertainty was killing him and he dressed hurriedly, determined to know for sure. He could only think of one person who would clear things up for him, or so he hoped.  
  
Cole found Paige in the dining room. She seemed harried as she was gobbling her coffee in a hurry in between quick bites on a croissant. "Paige?" Cole called to her as she was about to get up and leave.  
  
"Cole.I didn't think you'd be up so early today. What, with all the "ewww" thing with Phoebe last night. Did it work by the way?"  
  
"What?" Cole questioned incomprehensibly.  
  
"Oh ok, I don't wanna talk about that either mind you," Paige uttered while grabbing her coat. "I'm late for work as usual," she added irritably.  
  
"Paige I've got to talk to you," Cole finally called her back.  
  
"I told you I'm late for work. Can't this wait? Did Phoebe say no?" She suddenly asked, as the thought struck her.  
  
"No. Phoebe said yes."  
  
"Oh well, Congratulations then," Paige smiled and then she turned toward the door again.  
  
"Paige I've got to talk to you about something else," Cole insisted.  
  
Paige stopped and sighed heavily, wondering what the matter was with Cole as she turned back toward him. "Alright.what is it," she uttered impatiently.  
  
"I don't remember proposing to Phoebe." Cole started hesitantly.  
  
Paige observed him curiously, unsure if she heard right. "You don't remember proposing?"  
  
"Hell, I don't even know how I got here," Cole pursued.  
  
Paige looked from him to the door with some more hesitation and then she sighed again before taking off her coat and sitting back at the dining room table. "What do you mean," she said at last.  
  
Cole slowly came to sit in front of her before he answered. "I mean, I've got no idea what's going on, Paige. You wouldn't believe how confusing this is."  
  
"What do you remember?" Paige asked then.  
  
"All I can tell you is that what I remember is in no way giving me a clue as to what I'm doing here. I shouldn't be here.I should be dead."  
  
"And you would be if the Elders had not brought you back, Cole. How could you have forgotten that?"  
  
"The Elders?" Cole exclaimed.  
  
"Yes the Elders. about six months ago after you."  
  
"After I died."  
  
"So you do remember," Paige uttered somewhat irritably.  
  
"No I don't, Paige. I died and I got here. That's all I know about this."  
  
"What do you remember," Paige questioned again curiously.  
  
Cole related to her parts of what happened as far as he knew and he told her of her own involvement in it. When he was done, Paige was staring at him as if he was crazy. "You're trying to make me believe I sent you on some cockamamie quest to redress all that was wrong and I don't remember doing it?"  
  
"I know how this must sound to you, but imagine what it feels like to me. Far from me to say I'm not glad I'm here.I just wanna know if this is real.  
  
"As far as I know, Cole, this is as real as it gets."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened during those months I don't remember?"  
  
Paige was still very uncertain about this, but she began telling him anyway. She told him how after his death, they came to know that he was holding on in the Wasteland. The Elders were told what he had done for Phoebe and the Charmed Ones and they decided that he was worthy of a choice as a reward. They went to him and offered that he could either be greeted into the heavens if he chose to move on, or they could bring him back to life with all the risks of him making more mistakes and losing his place up there. Cole had not hesitated to choose the latter and they brought him back to life to the girls' astonishment.  
  
For a while, and after Phoebe decided to postpone their marriage plans indefinitely, she and Cole had some problems and were estranged. Then, Phoebe realized that she feared herself more than she feared Cole turning evil again. He had helped by using the few powers from the Wasteland the Elders allowed him to keep in order to save innocents along with convincing his firm to open a pro bono program of which he was in charge.  
  
"I did all that?"  
  
"Yes, Cole. I can't believe you don't remember."  
  
"Well.some of it is familiar.but for the most part."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Leo to check you up."  
  
"I doubt if he could help me. What if it's another of those nightmares?" Cole asked darkly.  
  
"Then," Paige dismissed, "if I were you, I'd hold on tight to that one. I know I like my life as it is and I wouldn't exchange it for any of what you've just told me.even as screwed as I am at my job right now," She added comically.  
  
Cole watched her curiously, and then he smiled gently. "Yeah.you're right. Why worry?"  
  
"I'm sure it's all gonna come back to you soon anyway. But don't hesitate to have Leo take a look at you. I've got to go before I lose my job for real." Paige announced as she grabbed her coat again.  
  
"Paige," Cole called again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"For whatever real or imagined reasons, I feel I owe you a big thank you. Actually I think everyone does. You're really something Paige.So for what it's worth, if your boss fires you, he's an asshole."  
  
Paige only gave him a timidly pleased smile before leaving.  
  
Soon after, Phoebe entered the dining room and she appeared irritated, which made Cole uncomfortable. "Why didn't you wait for me," Phoebe questioned pointedly.  
  
"Wait?" Cole asked with some more confusion. "Oh you mean upstairs? I just thought it was time to get up," Cole added hesitantly.  
  
"No I mean before telling the news to Paige. She just congratulated me before I could tell her myself."  
  
"Well, I." Cole started uncomfortably. Deep down however, he felt infinite relief.  
  
"You couldn't wait to tell her could you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I couldn't."  
  
Phoebe pouted for a second, but then she smiled again. "Ok then, that's ok but no telling Piper without me."  
  
"She's all yours," Cole replied with a smile of his own.  
  
"No," Phoebe said as she came to sit in his lap. "You're all mine now."  
  
After kissing him languorously, she stared at him with a mischievous grin. "Could you miss a few hours of work this morning?"  
  
"I thought you said later," Cole replied teasingly.  
  
"Later is now," Phoebe uttered softly. "I love you Cole Turner. Never forget that."  
  
"I won't," He said before kissing her passionately and flashing them both up to their bedroom.  
  
The End ( 


End file.
